


The Walking Dead Original character back story

by Raven7Wings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Origin Story, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Prison (Walking Dead), Story Arc, Walkers (Walking Dead), Walking Dead Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven7Wings/pseuds/Raven7Wings
Summary: Just a backstory for my OC.





	

**Walking Dead OC**

  


**Name:** Ava O'Connor  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Sex:** Female  
 **Hair:** Black, mostly worn in a high ponytail  
 **Eyes:** Blue  
 **Skin:** Pale  
 **Weapons:** Long bow, knives, small shotguns.

 

 **  
Personality  
** Ava is a kind hearted woman and is always willing to help others in need. She is fairly confident and enjoys joking around and being playful. Despite her fun personality, when needing to fight walkers or people she is strong willed and completely focused on the task at hand. Ava does not show her fear to make her seem stronger than she is, but she is known to show emotions when around those with whom she holds extreme trust. She occasionally has moments of self doubt and intense sadness knowing that she will never see her family again and that she doesn't know if they are alive, infected or dead.

 **Pre Apocalypse**  
Ava grew up on a farm in Australia. She loved the country life but wished to see the world, so she went to University to study Journalism. In her final year of studies Ava was offered an internship in Atlanta, USA. With her families support she moved overseas to pursue her dream. One month into the internship she received word that her grandfather was sick and close to death. She planned on returning home to say goodbye to him.

  
 **Post Apocalypse**  
The outbreak began whilst Ava was awaiting her flight to Australia. She left as soon as she realised what was happening. Realising that a smaller populated area would be easier to survive in she headed for a small town away from the airport. She held up in a house for a couple of weeks until her supplies ran dry. Desperate for supplies she found herself in a supermarket. After clearing the 2 walkers inside she found a young boy named Ethan (10). Ava took him with her as he had lost his family and had no survival skills.

Ava and Ethan survived for a further month in which they became very close and formed a strong sibling-like relationship. She taught him how to use knives and she found a baseball bat for him to defend himself. She swore to keep him safe and would leave him behind if a supply run was too dangerous. One day after Ethan begged her to help she allowed him to accompany her on a supply run. She cleared the house they were in and she thought she checked thoroughly for walkers. Ethan was exploring and found a boys room with toys and books he liked, but a walker was inside the closet and ended up biting him. Ava stayed with him till he turned and she put him down. She blamed herself for his death. She wears a crucifix necklace he once owned as a reminder of him.

After months of scavenging the same town her supplies ran dry and there were too many walkers. She decided to look for a new place to stay. On her way she met Rick and Daryl on a highway surrounded by walkers. After saving them they took her with them to the prison. Whilst at the prison she becomes a reliable asset to the group and even forms a strong bond with Daryl.

After the Governor's attack on the prison Ava is left on her own. She spends several months alone and gets to a point where she can't handle it anymore. Just as she is ready to give up completely she is found by Aaron and Abraham. They take her back to Alexandria where she finds Rick, Daryl and the rest of the group. Ava settles into the town perfectly and helps out with runs and with jobs within Alexandria.

During the ambush on the Saviour base Ava remains in Alexandria to help protect the people. Ava is also not present when the group meets Negan. Upon the discovery that Daryl has been taken captive and two of her friends were brutally murdered, Ava becomes depressed and goes on regular runs to become stronger. She agrees with Rick that they must do as Negan says for everyone's safety but she wants to kill Negan.

Ava later finds a small cottage on a run. This cottage has a basement large enough for storage. She decides to secretly store a small portion of what she finds on runs in preparation for the war with Negan. She primarily stores medical supplies, ammo and smaller weapons. She decides not to tell anyone her secret.  
After Rick decides it is time to go to war with Negan, she accompanies him to the Hilltop colony. Upon arrival she is reunited with Maggie, Sasha and Daryl. Ava offers her gratitude and trust to Jesus for everything he has done for them.

  
 **Skills**  
Growing up on a farm gave her a variety of valuable skills that would assist her during the apocalypse.  
\- She has a vast understanding of hunting weapons as used on her family farm: recurve/long bow; shot guns; rifles; etc.  
\- She is a good hunter but is not gifted in tracking.  
\- She has a vast knowledge of cultivation: milking cows; raising stock; food cultivation; etc.  
\- She is able to drive both manual and automatic vehicles, as well as ride horses.  
\- She has extremely basic mechanical skills.  
\- She has an understanding of water filtration.

 **Weapons and Combat Skills**  
Weapons she has training in:  
\- Blunt Objects: She is skilled but avoids blunt objects.  
\- Sharp Objects: She is skilled in the use of sharp objects.  
\- Archery: She is skilled in using longbows and recurve bows.  
\- Handguns: She has no training but has learnt post apocalypse.  
\- Shotguns: She is skilled in the use of shotguns, preferring smaller shotguns.  
\- Hunting Rifles: She is extremely skilled.  
\- Assault Rifles: She has no training.  
\- Snipers: She has no training.  
Combat skills:  
\- She has no prior combat training.  



End file.
